


Dad Issues

by Nanibgal



Series: Midoriya Izuku, Son of Loki [3]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: A+ Parenting ahead, F/M, M/M, YOU GET A SEMLA! YOU GET A SEMLA! EVERYBODY GETS A SEMLA!, now with more Swedish desserts!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanibgal/pseuds/Nanibgal
Summary: Midoriya returns to school with a box of desserts and a truckload of shade.





	1. Chapter 1

When Midoriya went to school the next day, he was dogpiled with questions and concerns from most of his class.

“Are you sure you’re feeling one-hundred percent better?” Iida seemed particularly worried, fretting about him almost as much as his mother. “We all know that you would never stoop to truancy, so if you need an extra day or so…”

Midoriya put on his most reassuring smile- he met all them with variations of ‘I’m fine’, ‘Don’t worry about me’, and questions about what he missed.

Bakugo shouted from his seat, “I’ll tell you what I missed- the fucking peace and quiet from not having your worthless mumbling self behind me!”

Uraraka stormed from Midoriya’s side over to Bakugo’s desk and slapped her hand on it, hard.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you, Bakugo-kun. Because of you, Todoroki-kun had to go all the way to Deku-kun’s house to give him his homework!”

From his seat in the back, Todoroki lifted his head, took stock of the situation, and went back to his phone. Midoriya sighed. Todoroki probably didn't think less of him because his father was…less than optimal. Still…it would have been nice if Loki had just decided to keep himself hidden. The fact that he didn’t just turn into a cat instead of Hisashi irked him. So much for lying low among ‘mere mortals’.   At least he didn’t show off his true form, that would have just raised so many questions that Midoriya wouldn’t have answers to.

“Midoriya-kun,” Iida said while Uraraka and Bakugo argued in the background, “what is in the box you brought?”

Midoriya had forgotten he was carrying it, but tucked under one arm was a white box.

“Oh, right. Well, so my mom likes to make Swedish desserts once in a while. Yesterday she made _Lussekatter_ but last night she realized that other kids in my class might not have tried anything like that, so last night she made _semlor_ to share with the class.”

Todoroki was out of his seat and at the front of the class in two seconds.

“Your dad might be an asshole but your mom is an angel. What were the things from yesterday called again?”

“ _Lussekatter_. It’s not easy to say, especially the ‘l’. These are _semlor_ , or if there’s one it’s _semla_ …”

Even Bakugo perked up and looked over, though not for the sweets.

“Wait. Deku’s shitty dad is back from wherever-the-fuck? What, now that you’ve been on TV he’s decided you’re finally worth his time?”

The room went silent. Midoriya set the box on Aizawa’s desk. He set his bag on the floor. He peeled off his jacket and handed it to Todoroki. He rolled up his sleeves.

“Uh, Deku-kun?” Uraraka backed away from Bakugo’s desk as Midoriya walked over.

Kaminari also backed out of the way. “Oh _shit_ , Bakugo-kun actually pissed Midoriya-kun off!”

Shoji turned to Tokoyami. “Tokoyami-kun, you’re amazing but say one thing involving the words ‘banquet’ or ‘darkness’ and our friendship is over.”

Tokoyami closed his beak.

Bakugou, who had been sitting with his feet on the desk, only bothered to get up when Midoriya was an arm’s swing away. Bakugou cracked his knuckles.

“Did I strike a nerve, you piece of shit?”

“Yeah, you did.” Midoriya hadn’t activated his quirk but that wasn’t off the table. “Say whatever the fuck you want about me, but you don’t understand shit about my family. I might not like my dad but you don’t get to comment. Especially since he saved your life once.”

Again, the room went silent, broken by Jirou stage-whispering “Ooh, plot twist.”

“Your shitty dad did _what_?”

“Ask your parents if you don’t remember,” Midoriya said, “but when we first met at the playground near our neighborhood, there was a villain attack- some kind of giant. My father ran in front of it and distracted it with his fire-breathing while your parents grabbed us and ran. You’re only here today to say mean things to me because of a Midoriya. Suck on that, and _fucking choke_.”

 

Bakugo was stunned into silence by the vitriol in Midoriya’s voice.   Everyone else in the room went fucking wild.

“OH SHIT.”

“OH SNAP.”

“Yaoyoruzu-san, make him a mic to drop!”

“I didn’t know that Midoriya-kun knew how to talk like that.”

“Hey, Mina-chan, is it just me or was that kind of hot, kero?”

_“Hell yeah it was!”_

“This is quite the ludicrous smorgasbord of lightlessness.”

“TOKOYAMI-KUN, I AM DONE WITH YOU.”

 

Of course Bakugo couldn’t let that lie and grabbed Midoriya by the shirt. Just a few years ago Midoriya would have been terrified but not anymore, not when he had One for All, a power which even a self-proclaimed god couldn’t steal away.

 

He started to activate Full Cowl, but was stopped midway. A god couldn’t steal his power, but Aizawa-sensei was no mere god. With his bandages, he wrapped Midoriya and Bakugo and pried them away from each other, then put them in their respective seats.

“Try that alpha-male nonsense in this classroom again and you’re expelled. What is this?” He eyed the box on his desk with suspicion.

Todoroki, still holding Midoriya’s jacket, came to his defense. “Midoriya’s mother made them for the class. They’re some kind of Swedish thing.”

“Semlor,” Midoriya said, still wrapped, “they’re like cream puffs but a little heavier and made with cardamom. She made one for you too, sensei.”

Aizawa raised an eyebrow and opened the box. The scent of cardamom filled the air, and some of the students gathered around.

His mom had gone above and beyond making sure that the semlor looked nothing short of masterful. He was worried that they wouldn’t keep cool in the summer heat, but Loki told him that keeping a box of pastries chilled was nothing for a god.

Kirishima raised his hand. “Sensei, can we eat them before class?”

Aizawa sighed and nodded. “You have nine minutes.”

 

Everyone scrambled to wash their hands with some hand sanitizer (provided by Yaoyoruzu) and use the napkins (also made by Yaoyoruzu), to grab a semla from the box. Todoroki was one of the first to take a bite. Midoriya could only see part of the left side of his face, but he was almost certain there was an uptick in Todoroki’s mouth.

“Todoroki-kun, d’ya think maybe Deku-kun wants his jacket back?” Uraraka teased.

No, he can keep it if he likes it, Midoriya almost said. Thankfully, his newfound lip-biting habit kept him from revealing not only his strategic thoughts but also his embarrassing confessions. Look at that, Loki was already sort of teaching him useful things.

Todoroki waited to finish his semla before returning the jacket, “so I wouldn’t accidentally get anything sticky on it,” he’d said quietly. Unfortunately, since they were in a high school classroom and Sero, Kaminari, and Jirou overheard(because of course they did), the class was treated to a loud, “THAT’S WHAT HE SAID” in perfect three part harmony.

Todoroki was confused for a moment, but Midoriya watched his face morph from confusion to dawning horror to humiliation before being wiped clean of expression. He handed Midoriya his jacket, took his seat, and methodically got his textbook and pens out.

Even though everyone (including Aizawa), enjoyed the semlor, that look on Todoroki’s face soured the whole event for Midoriya. He’d get Todoroki an extra big semla all for himself.

“Oi, Midoriya,” Sato said from his seat next to Todoroki, “does your mom mind sharing recipes? Can you ask her?”

It took some willpower to keep from glancing at Todoroki as he nodded and gave his word to try. Come to think of it, did his mother keep the recipes written down? He seemed to recall an old book with a blue and yellow flag somewhere in the kitchen, but he knew she hadn’t looked at it when making anything the past two days.

Midoriya faced forward, looking at Bakugo (who had eaten his semla without a word of derision, his way of giving the highest praise). It was really lucky that Bakugo made that comment about his dad, since it had given Midoriya the opportunity to feign outrage and slip in the comment about the rescue. It was a gamble- but knowing him, he would find out if the story was true and confront him about it later. Either way, the best strategy for talking to Bakugo’s parents was not to talk to them at all, but get their son to bring him the answer.

He thoughtfully chewed on the end of his pen. That little spat made it look like he was sticking up for Loki, but he guessed it couldn’t be helped. Plus, telling Bakugo to choke on something was more satisfying than he wanted to admit.

Before Aizawa-sensei called for class to start, Midoriya glanced back at Todoroki once more. Their eyes met, and Todoroki gave him a slight nod.

Right.  The texts from last evening.

Dad issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEMLOR! SEMLOR! SEMLOR!!!!!  
> When I made them they weren’t as sweet as your standard creampuffs, certainly not as sweet as the kinds of desserts you can find here in Japan, but they were very nice!
> 
> AUTHOR NOTES:  
> I’m still planning on continuing this story, but I have a couple ways I’m thinking of taking it and no concrete plan right now. I’m in the middle of switching jobs and am on a break right now so things have been a little crazy (plus I just got a new computer and have been playing Overwatch and Tamriel Unlimited, so my attention has been a bit divided).  
> I’m considering getting a ko-fi account because I see a lot of other people have one but can anyone comment with their experiences with it?  
> ALSO!!! If you are interested in knowing when I update, I highly recommend bookmarking the series if you haven’t already. This is sort of going to be the norm- some days I’ll post two chapters back to back, sometimes a week will pass with nothing. I’m REALLY sorry for the inconsistency, but that’s the way it’s gonna be at least for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Midoriya bit his nails between taking notes. In just eleven minutes and seventeen seconds, it would be time for lunch and time to talk to Todoroki. It was such a bad idea, an absolutely terrible idea, he was going to make an idiot of himself in front of the coolest boy in class. Todoroki Shouto was handsome, mysterious, intelligent, and had an amazing quirk, the strongest in the class. He made girls and some boys swoon and blush with just a glance- he saw them peer around corners to get a glimpse at him only to retreat if he looked their way.

He sighed. Why would someone like Todoroki Shouto look twice at a weird, nerdy kid like Midoriya? He could do so much better.

That didn’t change the fact that Todoroki had offered to help him. He had one chance to maybe, in a tiny way, be a little closer to Todoroki.

 

Todoroki glanced at the clock for the seventh time that minute. It wouldn’t be long before lunch, his opportunity to talk to Midoriya alone and be there for him like Midoriya had been there for him.

He dragged his hand down the unmarred side of his face. Who was he kidding? Midoriya was friendly and popular, adored by everyone in the school save for Bakugo and that creep from 1-B, both of whom seemed repulsed by all that was good in the world. Midoriya was brave, ambitious, easily the darling of class 1-A.

As for Todoroki? He was just a disfigured loner riding on his father’s coattails, try as he might to distance himself from that damn man. People turned away from him, he saw girls flee if he glanced their way. How could Midoriya Izuku look at him with anything other than pity?

That didn’t change the fact that he could be there for Midoriya. He had one chance to maybe, in a tiny way, be Midoriya’s hero.

 

* * *

 

At the end of fourth period, Midoriya tried to hang back so he could more easily slip off with Todoroki, but no one had forgotten the way he went off at Bakugo and everyone had something to say about it.

“I remember you mentioning that your father worked abroad,” Uraraka said, “I thought it was in America, though.”

“Sweden,” he mumbled, trying to find an escape, “it’s not really a big deal.”

Iida interjected, “A reunified family is always a big deal! For Bakugo-kun to have made such a callous remark in light of what is a most happy occasion…it is unforgivable!”

Now that was a laugh. Happy occasion? He was already way in over his head. “Sorry guys, go on ahead. I need to head to the bathroom.”

 

As he hoped, once he split ways with most of the class, Todoroki followed him into the boys’ bathroom down the hall, thankfully empty.

 

“So.”

“So?”

Midoriya bit on his lip and wrung his hands. “Yeah. So…you met my dad. That was sort of the first time I’ve seen him in over a decade. I know that it’s not as bad as…” _an abusive psycho like Endeavor_ , “well. It’s weird. A part of me always wanted him to come back, but now that he’s here I think he’s kind of an asshole.”

Todoroki nodded. “He is. I was kind of surprised that you two are related, you act nothing like him.”

“That’s a relief.”

Midoriya glanced at the mirror, still trying to find a family resemblance to Midoriya Hisashi or to Loki.

“You take after your mother. Kind. Honest. She reminds me a lot of my mom, now that she’s safe from Endeavor. Maybe it’s a good thing that he was gone for so long, because you don’t have to be afraid of turning out like him, or worry about your mom being hurt by him.” Todoroki stood beside Midoriya, looking at his own reflection.   “Is he going back to Sweden soon?”

Midoriya wanted to turn around and hug him, but that would be such a breach of personal space that he’d never be able to look at Todoroki again. He’d have to move to a different town, take up a new name…

Wait, no, he had to answer Todoroki’s question.

“He’s here to stay. Mom is…I think she’s really happy to have him back? I saw them holding hands and he has these pet names for her. She’s always calling him _anata_. He sleeps in the guest room though, thankfully.” He did not want to imagine his mom and Loki…that was just _gross_.

“What are you going to do now?” Todoroki turned his head to look at Midoriya, hiding his left side from the reflection. Well, in the mirror his right side looked like his left side, so it was almost like Midoriya could imagine a Todoroki with pure white hair, scar-less, scrubbed clean of Endeavor’s influence. What kind of person would he have been without his father? What kind of person would Midoriya become now that he agreed to train under Loki?

“Right now there’s not much I can do. I’ll keep an eye on him, and if he’s really no good I’ll use my quirk and throw him back to Sweden.”

He actually got a laugh out of Todoroki, and Midoriya’s heart could barely take it.

 

* * *

 

After school, Midoriya set off home with new resolve. He would learn what he could from Loki, but not let his guard down. He would…

“Young Midoriya! There you are!” All Might landed in front of him with a smile as bright as a star. “I hoped to talk to you before you went home! How did…everything go?”

“Oh!” Right, he almost forgot that he had told All Might the truth. “It went about as well as it could have.” Considering it turned out the man he thought was his father all this time was a lie and the guy he actually met was apparently a Norse god, or at least claiming to be…

Looking at his hero and idol, remembering the grim task that Midoriya was destined to inherit, a horrible thought struck his mind. The Nomu weren’t the only things that could hold multiple quirks. Loki had offered to give Midoriya power. There was still one possibility which he couldn’t rule out, as insane as it might be.

“All Might. I have a question about…our adversary. Do you think that you could recognize him on sight?”

All Might grew serious. “Young Midoriya, I’m not sure why you are bringing this up. Did something happen with your father?”

“Sort of. Can we talk somewhere?” Loathe as he was to have two Dad Issues talks in one day, he needed to tell All Might the truth.

“Of course! Get on my back!”

Midoriya felt incredibly silly wrapping his arms around his teacher’s neck, but when they took off it was much better than the experience of hanging onto his ankle for dear life.

 

They touched down on Yuuei’s roof and All Might shifted into his true form when Midoriya’s feet touched the ground. “Tell me what is going on, young Midoriya.”

“My father displayed multiple quirks yesterday, and offered to give me more power. He claimed it was supernatural, and I almost believed him, but now I think it’s possible that he might actually be All for One.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RETURN OF THE NOTES
> 
> Okay let’s start this off with some JAPANESE HIGH SCHOOL NOTES  
> In MOST schools, the day starts of with a 5-minute homeroom period, followed by 4 classes 50 minutes each, a 45 minute lunch break, 2 more classes, and then either heading home (or doing chores) or going to clubs. BUT THIS IS YUUEI, SO IT’S A LITTLE DIFFERENT. Not only are some of the core classes in the ‘Hero department’ a little different, but in place of clubs there are the actual Hero Classes. What’s more, instead of everyone having lunch in their classrooms there’s an actual cafeteria. In the US we have cafeterias and the option to buy school lunches based on a menu (like the infamous rectangle pizza). But Yuuei is PLUS ULTRA af so even their school lunches are amazing.
> 
> But wait, there’s more! Time for everyone’s favorite, some LANGUAGE NOTES!!!!!
> 
> These days it’s becoming popular for kids in Japan to call their parents “Papa” and “Mama” instead of the Japanese phrases “Otou-san” and “Okaa-san”. A lot of Swedes also call their parents “Papa” and “Mama”, so I figured that when Izuku was tiny and squishy he called Loki “Papa”.   
> You can tell a lot about a family by what words they use for them! Uraraka calls her parents “Kaa-chan” and “Tou-chan”, which is just tooth-rottingly cute and closer to “Mommy” and “Daddy”.  
> On the other hand, while Todoroki refers to his mother as the more neutral “Okaa-san”, he calls his father “Oyaji”. I had never heard this term before, so I asked my coworkers about it. It uses the characters 親父, which on their own mean “parent” and “father”. It’s the same “Oya” as in the yakuza title “Oyabun”, the head of the organization. ANYWAY although my coworkers had never heard or used “oyaji” before, we all came to the conclusion that it was pretty rude, and in the anime it gets translated as “old man”. Long story short Endeavor should take a swim in acid.   
> If I was writing this story in Japanese, Midoriya would probably be using “Otou-san” to keep suspicion low but then just call him “Loki” to his face.


	3. Chapter 3

_Inko shrieked with joy and walked quickly through the house with baby Izuku in her arms. “Loki! Loki, quick! He’s talking!”_

_Her husband appeared at her side and held her in his arms._

_“What did he say?”_

_Inko gently bounced Izuku in her arms. “Come on, Izuku, you can do it!”_

_Little Izuku cooed and giggled at the attention, and did his best to grab the hair of either of his parents._

_“I think he was starting to say ‘papa’. Come on, Izuku, who is this? Loki, you hold him.”_

_Loki’s heart swelled at he took Izuku in his arms. His youngest child, the one he would do right by. “My clever little boy, say ‘papa’.”_

_“Baaaa-“_

_“Pa, my little one. Say ‘papa’.”_

_Izuku watched Loki make the sounds again and again. He looked at him with big green eyes, opened his mouth and said,_

“ALL MIGHT!”

 

Loki jolted awake and tumbled off the couch, where he’d been taking a nap. Luckily, Inko wasn’t around to witness his less than graceful moment. With a sigh, he collected himself and decided he might as well find things to do around the house. He’d fallen asleep forging documents that showed how he had very legally returned to Japan from Sweden, where he most certainly had been working a comfortable if completely ordinary office job for over a decade.

With a sigh and a snap of his fingers, the papers collected themselves in a folder once again. Tomorrow he would have to go to city hall and make sure that ‘Midoriya Hisashi’ was officially back in Japan. Much easier than creating a new identity from scratch, though- now _that_ was a hassle.

He deposited the folder in the guest bedroom next to where he’d roll out his futon for the evening. Then he took a peek into Midoriya’s room. The All Might shrine. Loki wasn’t about to actively look through his son’s things, but he did take the plate from the night before from his desk and glanced at what was in the open. He had a computer, a few books about the study of Quirks and modern history.   Come to think of it, he should try and get caught up on the going-ons of Midgård. Only so much could be hand waved by quasi-foreigner ignorance.

 

While the dishes washed themselves, Loki borrowed Inko’s computer (having gotten permission from her earlier that day) and set about looking up information. Hero and celebrities dominated the newsfeed, but he was able to find a bit about politics after enough clicking. The yen seemed stable, the crime rate was seeing a slight uptick in Tokyo now that All Might was spending his time in Musutafu, there was a bit of bickering between Japan’s political parties over trivial mortal things, and reports from the United States which again made Loki very glad he hadn’t even pretended to move to that shithole.   He managed to glean important names, recent events, and by the time the sun had started to set he felt confident that he could carry on conversations without being seen as ill-informed.

 

There was still a bit of time before Inko and Izuku returned home, so he pulled up video footage of the Sports Festival to watch footage of Izuku’s fight with Todoroki.

 

On the one hand it was incredibly informative to know that his son was catching the eye of the hero world and that he was a capable fighter with a fearsome (if annoyingly mysterious) power, all of that was fine. But to watch his youngest break his bones over and over and realize he was watching the incident that permanently disfigured his hand…

 

That Endeavor fellow also rubbed Loki the wrong way. Were Loki in the stands, he’s not sure he would encourage his son to follow some nebulous future plan. He would… come to think of it, he had never spectated a sporting event for any of his children. When it was Thor in the ring he tended to silently watch and analyze with the occasional chuckle if something amused him. If it were Izuku… Perhaps he would shout at him to stop trying to help his infatuation sort through his personal trials and just hit him out of bounds.

 

Then came the last blow, a sequence which Loki paused and played through five times out of sheer awe for the destructive power of which the boys were capable. He had seen explosions like this before, with Thor and his hammer knocking foes away. Then, little Izuku was crumpled against the arena wall and Todoroki stood victorious.

 

Loki pulled away from the computer, mind whirling with ways that his powers could have intercepted. If Izuku had his ability to teleport, he could have avoided the blast at the last moment, reappeared in the ring and thrown the weakened Todoroki out of bounds. Earlier, he might have been able to clone himself, or counteract the ice with fire of his own. Inko had been right when she said that Izuku would need Loki’s power eventually when he faced opponents more fearsome than his high school crush. Ought he not look up those sorts of threats, ‘Hero Killer Stain’ and…what had the been called? Something-Something Dramatically Nefarious Name.   He opened a new search tab and looked up “villains”.

* * *

 

 

Inko returned home with bags of groceries and some things to make Loki’s guest room a little more comfortable- usually she didn’t take a whole day to go shopping but she had really needed some time out of the house and there were some nice sales going on.

 

Izuku’s shoes weren’t there, but Loki’s were. “Tadaima!” She called out, fumbling with the bags.

Suddenly, the bags were out of her hands and on the kitchen table. Loki stood before her.

“Okaeri. Älskling, are you certain that our boy has to become a hero? Could I not just round up every villain on Midgård and cast them into Nifelheim? I likely could. It would be mostly painless.”

“I think that they need to go to trial? You can’t just throw people into other realms, even villains.” She smiled a little and ducked her head. “I understand, though. I worry about him too. Were you looking up villains?”

Loki sprawled dramatically on the couch and covered his eyes with his arm. “He is too noble. Too pure of heart. I can just imagine him going against any of those brutes for the sake of another. Worse yet, he might pull punches in an attempt to save one of them, like that Todoroki boy. Perhaps I should consider vigilantism, ‘clean up the streets’ as they say so our son won’t have to.”

Most of Loki’s talk was just talk, Inko knew, but she still felt warm thinking that Loki would put himself at risk for their family.

“Some would call you a hero then, anata.”

Loki groaned. “No, anything but that. Maybe I should just try and open his mind to other career opportunities. Opening a bakery. Becoming a teacher. He might still be in line for a throne or two, I’d have to check. Ah, but ruling a realm wouldn’t be much safer in the long run…”

Inko let him vent his worries as she started to put the groceries away. Loki was beginning to expound about how being hero support would be a better for everyone’s sanity when the door opened.

“Tadaima!” Izuku said.

“Okaeri.” both his parents replied.

“How was your day, Izuku?”

“It was…okay. Everyone loved the semlor. Even Kacchan. Also, there’s a parent-teacher conference with tomorrow and you both need to come.”

* * *

 

_Earlier, on the roof of the school:_

“A parent-teacher conference?” Midoriya asked, incredulous.

“I’ve used up almost all my hours today. If this man truly is All For One, he might take drastic actions once he realized that you were suspicious. If he were to be discovered, I think our best chance would be to bring him into the school after hours, where we can minimize damage as well as prepare with a group of pro heroes to fend him off.”

Midoriya pondered that. It probably was their best bet, Aizawa-sensei tended not to bother with parent-teacher conferences but no one outside the school knew that, and if Izuku was watching him the night before, it would limit his time to plan some kind of counter-strike.

“All For One already knows that you teach in the school. He tried to send the League after you during the USJ incident, how do we know that this isn’t also playing into his hands?”

All Might stared him down with his hollow blue eyes. “We don’t. But if All For One’s move is to sit in your house, we need to remove him immediately. It is possible that he has discovered that you are the new wielder of One For All, and if that is the case having him near you is dangerous for everyone.”

Midoriya nodded.   The idea that Loki was All For One had to be tested. If he really was the supervillain Midoriya was supposed to destroy…he would find a way to deal with that.

“Though I must tell you, Young Midoriya, that this is far outside All For One’s usual pattern and I have my doubts that this is his doing…but that would mean another being with multiple quirks, or something new. I will have to think about what to do if that is the case.”

 _In that case,_ Midoriya thought, _I’ll be reading a lot about the gods of old Europe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> I can’t help but imagine that in the BNHA world the US, a country which has trouble regulating ordinary weapons let alone dangerous powers that are a literal part of a person, would be a fucking MESS. Sorry if that joke was a little immersion breaking, but I’m so mad about the political nonsense going on in my homeland that I had to get a dig in. I swear more and more I feel less like your run of the mill temporary immigrant and more like a freaking political refugee. 
> 
> Nine Realms Notes:  
> Nifelheim is one of the Nine Realms and said to be full of ice, mist, and fog. It’s distinct from Jötunheim, which is really more mountainous and not the frigid ice-world that it is in Marvel. It sits north of the Ginnungagap (primordial void) and further south is the land of fire, Muspelheim. In Marvel’s….unique interpretation of the World Tree (Yggdrasil), Helheim is a part of Nifelheim and not a realm of its own. One of the reasons they did this is because for some reason they decided to make Dwarves and Dark Elves distinct races from each other and thus split Svartalfheim and Niðavellir (which referred to the same place) into two different realms. I’m...playing it a little fast a loose in that I’m making Helheim its own realm again, and merging Marvel’s Svartalfheim with Ljosalfheim because I might go into some “Thor: Tales of Asgard” stuff and that requires Svartalfheim to be a thing but JUST KNOW THAT THIS IS NOT HOW THE ACTUAL WORLD TREE GOES.
> 
> Japanese School Notes:  
> So for those not in the know, the Japanese school year is divided into 3 terms, not 4 like in American compulsory ed nor 2 like American higher ed. The end of season 2 brings us to the end of the first term of the first year.  
> THE START OF SUMMER IS NOT THE END OF THE SCHOOL YEAR. It’s confusing for Americans because our school year starts in fall and ends in spring, but in Japan the school year starts in April and ends in March (which is why you tend to see cherry blossom stuff associated with the end/start of the school year).  
> It goes:  
> April-July  
> September- December  
> January-March  
> Vacations and stuff are in between each.  
> But wait, if it’s not the end of the school year why is there a long break for summer than there is for the end of the school year and the start of the next? Well my friends that’s because SUMMERS HERE ARE SO FREAKING HOT AND HUMID THAT NO ONE WANTS TO BE STUDYING. NO ONE WANTS TO WEAR UNIFORMS. GO SWIMMING OR SOMETHING.
> 
> That’s all for today, thank you! <3


	4. Chapter 4

All Might had requested to meet with the principal and the heroes on staff before everyone left for the evening, with a tone that suggested something dire.

“My, my. What is it that has you so worked up?” Nedzu sipped his tea while the teachers sat around his desk and watched the skeletal form of Yagi Toshinori pace. “I was given a tip from a student. Young Midoriya suspects that his father may be a villain, the same one who caused my injury.”

The room fell deathly quiet, save for the clink of bone porcelain as the principal set his teacup and saucer on his desk.

“All Might-kun. Are you suggesting that Midoriya Izuku’s father may be the leader of the League of Villains? On what grounds?”

“He apparently possesses multiple quirks, and the fact that he’s only reappeared now that young Midoriya is enrolled in Yuuei…”

Midnight flicked her cat-o-nines. “It does sound strange. What information do we have about Midoriya-kun’s parents?”

The principal pulled up a holographic display within a few seconds. “Midoriya Izuku- parents Midoriya Inko and Midoriya Hisashi. According to government registries, his mother can attract small objects to her and his father can breathe fire. Of course, it’s part of standard Yuuei screening to do background checks on the students and their families for known villain associations and nothing was flagged the first time around…Hisashi’s parents and older brother are listed as deceased due to a villain incident in Sweden. Place of birth, Sapporo in Hokkaido prefecture.” He folded his paws on the desk. “Well. I think I have a new project for the evening. How exciting! And people think that internet stalking is only for teenagers and jilted lovers…”

Aizawa was still half in his sleeping bag and yawned loudly. “What you’re proposing is illegal, All Might. We can’t interrogate a citizen based on the suspicions of a child because of his quirk. Even if we find out he got into the country illegally, we would need to turn our information over to the police and the government.”

Murmurs of agreement filtered through the room, and concern over the safety of the school and the legality of All Might’s proposal was pondered. It was Present Mic who interjected with a loud, “ _Hey everybody_ ~! Eraserhead is right. Interrogating a student’s family based on that kind of _tip_ would count as quirk discrimination. _Buuuut_ …teachers gotta be concerned with our students’ safety, _am I right?_ All Might, didn’t Midoriya-kun tell you he was concerned about the _safety_ of him and his mom?”

All Might scratched the back of his head. “Well, not in so many…” then he got it. “I mean…I seem to remember young Midoriya having such concerns. He certainly seemed a little scared to return home. So…as teachers we’re merely conducting a private investigation into a possible case of domestic abuse.”

“ _Oh yeah~_ gimme five All Might!”

All Might awkwardly clapped his hand against Present Mic’s. “I’m not sure that this is a ‘high five’ kind of moment…But yes! I told young Midoriya that we would be hosting a parent-teacher conference tomorrow.” Everyone heard the sound of a zipper as Eraserhead hid himself once more in his yellow cocoon.

“I hate parent-teacher conferences. I’ll do it, but I still think this isn’t the best plan. How will we tell if this is your nemesis, All Might? If he has multiple quirks, I would only be able to erase one, and it might not be whatever he’s using to mask his identity.”

All Might had given this some thought. Even though he had passed on his quirk to Midoriya, something about the inherited quirk had something of a connection to All For One. It had come from him originally, passed to his brother and then a line of heroes tasked with defeating him.

“I am confident in my ability to recognize him on sight, even if he is in disguise. Something about being near him…it is something that I cannot put into words, but the Symbol of Evil has a sort of force about him. It is like gravity. No…it is more like fate.” He clenched his weak, bony fist. “I would rather die than see anyone be hurt by him again, so if he is in young Midoriya’s house right now we must do everything possible to stop him. Not only are we heroes, we are teachers! The safety of our students is of highest priority! Therefore, while the parent-teacher conference is happening, I will be on standby with my full three hours. I ask you, as my coworkers, to make sure that the students are all out of the school building. If Principal Nedzu would be willing, I ask that the meeting be monitored with video and audio. It is possible that nothing will come of this…possibly young Midoriya is using faulty information. Yet we all know that he is not one to lie. He is one of the most promising young heroes in the school, and if he claims that something isn’t right, I think that we owe it to him to believe him and help him.”

He hoped that Midoriya was wrong about All for One…he was almost certain that was the case. Why would All for One risk having an heir that could challenge him, especially when he was already grooming his own protégé? He could very well have killed the real Midoriya Hisashi and inserted himself into their family, but that would require him to have healed from his injuries, shape-shifted…

Midoriya had mentioned supernatural powers too, which he took to mean a superhuman power unrelated to quirks. Was it…was such a thing even possible? If so, maybe the devil they knew was better than the devil they didn’t. Nothing could make All Might’s blood freeze like the thought that All for One might be the lesser of two evils.

 

* * *

 

 

Loki suspected he was walking directly into a trap with Inko at his side and Izuku leading the way. A woman with long black hair in a white catsuit greeted them at the gate and handed both him and Inko some visitor passes. Loki, as Hisashi, pretended to be a little flustered when accepting the card.

“This is Midnight-sensei. Sensei, these are my parents.”

“Yes, it’s so nice to meet you both! Word around here travels so fast- so you’re back from Sweden, Midoriya-san?”

Loki made sure to nervously avert his eyes from Midnight and run his hand through his hair. “Ah, yes. I spent time in Stockholm but also parts for Skåne. Ah, that’s in the south. I always wanted to bring Inko and Izuku for a visit but…well, something or other always got in the way. It is nice to be in Japan again, and speaking Japanese.” Which, of course, he had tinged with a hint of an accent, a bit of the unique intonation of the Swedish language to flavor the more monotone sound of Japanese.

Loki took note of the small many-tailed whip at her hip. If he recalled from his googling the other day, the hero Midnight had some sort of adult movie gimmick. Neither he nor the character he played were interested in that sort of thing, and was sincerely more interested in the reactions of his wife.

“Oh, I’m sorry but I need to be getting ready for my hero patrol! I’m sure Midoriya-kun can take it from here, isn’t that right cutie?” She blew a kiss at his son and then started to walk away. Izuku was blushing and looking down at his feet at the little display his teacher had put on.  

He looked at Midnight, who was only a few steps away, and flicked his finger at the holster where she kept her weapon. It fell to the ground and Midoriya Hisashi, ever the gentleman, reached down to pick it up.

“Excuse me, sensei. I believe you dropped this.”

She spun around and looked up at him, batting her eyelashes. Yet there was something a little nervous in her smile. Excellent.

“Oh, how kind of you Midoriya-san. I see where your son gets his good manners. He’ll be such a man in a few years.”

She took hold of the cat-o-nines but Loki did not let go.

“I want to make it clear to you,” he said in a low voice, “that my son is fifteen years old. Your act might revolve around adult material but you will treat my child as a child, do you understand me?”

Midnight’s eyes flickered over to Izuku, then back to him.

“It’s all just part of a game,” she hissed, “literally nobody has complained about it. You’d think a man who spent so long in Sweden would be a little less repressed…”

Loki had a very sudden, Thor-like urge to attack her.

“If I discover you have been inappropriate with my son or any other minor you will rot in prison.”

She snatched her weapon away so fast it nearly burned his hand.  
“It’s cute how protective you are, Midoriya-san. But when it comes to my students, I am nothing short of professional.” The smile didn’t meet her eyes and she was quick to turn and walk away quickly.

With a smile, he turned back to his family- Inko’s confusion and Izuku’s annoyance.

“Well, let’s not keep Aizawa-sensei waiting any longer. Shall we?”

 

* * *

 

Midnight made her way to Nedzu’s office to give her report. The principal was looking at a dozen screens tracking the family down the hallways.

“The hidden microphones weren’t enough to pick up what he said to you. Are you alright? I put on some tea.”

She slumped into a chair. “He looks like a normal, boring salaryman until you get close. He was getting on my case about teasing Midoriya-kun.”

The principal sipped his tea and continued watching the screens, his eyes flickering and taking in each movement. “Did he threaten you? Did you notice anything strange? Other than that he caused your whip to fall.”

“He did that? I thought maybe the mother did with her quirk. How do you know?”

Nedzu pointed to a monitor which showed a loop of a few seconds, slowed down. The falling whip. The Midoriyas didn’t seem to be moving much at all. Izuku shifted, Inko adjusted her purse, and Hisashi…

“With a flick of his finger?”

“Some form of telekinesis, probably. That’s one quirk. They’re almost at the classroom now. Aizawa-kun, did you get all that?”

Aizawa had bothered to sit at his desk like a normal person, though that was all the effort he put into appearing like a typical teacher. He nodded to the empty room, and Nedzu gave Midnight a thumbs up.

“We’re cutting off sound on this end. All Might is in the next room waiting for his cue. They’ll be at your door in 12 seconds.”

 

* * *

 

Aizawa Shouta couldn’t say he was completely calm. There was a hint of a chance that he was about to sit across from the Symbol of Evil himself and was the first line of defense if something went wrong.

Hizashi had promised to take him to a cat café after this, so at least he had that to look forward to.

There was a knock on the door. “Come in.”

“Sorry for the intrusion.” Midoriya Hisashi opened the door and bade his son and wife enter before him. “You are Aizawa-sensei, yes? Midoriya Hisashi, and my lovely wife Inko.

“Your desserts were appreciated. Midoriya-kun, if you’ll wait outside, we’ll start the meeting right away.”

Izuku bowed politely and excused himself, leaving Aizawa to offer two chairs in front of his desk.

Aizawa was always picking up little details, was excellent at spotting things like concealed weapons and could predict what other people had up their sleeves. He could read others as well as any detective, just often chose not to act on it. In Midoriya Hisashi he saw nothing outwardly sinister or threatening. In any other case he’d write the man off as being one of thousands of parents. Yet what sort of non-threatening man was tipped off by his own son, who was himself a miniature copy of All Might?

“So. Let’s begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> A NEW CONTEST IDEA  
> So I’m considering holding a contest for LokInko (or stuff for this story in general) art and drabbles, with the winner being able to give me a prompt for a BNHA drabble, like 500-1000 words for my top 3 picks. What do you guys think? I feel like it would be something cute for February.
> 
> JAPAN NOTES:  
> Hokkaido is the northernmost of Japan’s main islands and the largest prefecture in Japan. The city Sapporo is famous for its annual ice festival! Y’all should google it! 
> 
> In Japan “High Five” is Hai Taachu (High Touch). It’s an example of what’s called “Wasei-Eigo” or “Japanese-style English”, which takes English words and uses them for words that aren’t actually used in English. Other examples are “wan-pisu” (One piece) for “Dress”, “beibi-kaa” (baby car) for a stroller/pram, and “jetto kostaa” (Jet coaster) for “Roller Coaster”. (I CAN'T BELIEVE I THOUGHT THESE WERE CALLED FALSE COGNATES I'M SORRY I MISUNDERSTOOD MY PROFESSOR BACK IN COLLEGE AND I AM A SHAM)
> 
> In the typical translations, All Might refers to students as “young [last name]”. He’s really saying “[last name] Shonen”. Usually this gets translated as “young man” but literally means “few years” and just sort of…contextually means young man. The usual counterpart is “Shojo” which is literally “few woman”, but while there IS linguistic precedent for calling boys [last name]-Shonen, it would be really strange to say [last name]-Shojo. So far they’ve gotten around this by not having All Might talk to any female students. No, really! I have no idea what he calls them because we never see him address a female student by name (or if he did I missed it). I will have him say “Young- [last name]” in this fic because it is blessedly gender neutral but just know that I don’t know WHAT suffix he actually uses.
> 
> Also, Present Mic likes to use random English words in his speech (makes sense, he IS an English teacher after all and it sounds ‘cooler’). I represent this by italicizing some of his words.
> 
> CHARACTERIZATION NOTES:  
> OKAY FOR SERIOUS I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST MIDNIGHT. I just think some of her flirtation with minors comes off as…not good. I feel like she can be a real symbol for sex positivity but I also think that at times she needs to really draw a line (thinking about how she was cuddling Sero during finals, stuff like that). I also think Loki would have no patience for that sort of thing, even though he is a rather sex-positive guy himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Faced with Midoriya’s parents, Aizawa felt his hair stand up on the back of his neck. He was essentially bait in a trap for the Symbol of Evil and was working with hunches and best guesses rather than solid data.

He took a deep breath, opened his folder of papers, and prepared to give the most uncomfortable and possibly terrifying parent-teacher conference of his career.

“Usually I don’t give parent-teacher conferences, except in cases where students or their families have experienced some sort of major change. In this case, we thought that you, Midoriya-san,” he glanced at Hisashi, “might have some questions or concerns that you weren’t able to address when your son was enrolling.”

If Midoriya Hisashi was the Symbol of Evil, there was nothing he could do about it and if he wasn’t then there might be some legitimate concerns, so it wold be most logical to just pretend this was all routine. Aizawa had some small pride in his acting ability; his power to misdirect and trick people was vital to his work and saved his life more than once.

“I see.” Hisashi seemed like the taciturn, shy sort who tried to take up as little space as possible, though when he turned to his wife he showed open affection in his smile.

“Inko has of course told me quite a bit already and I’ve done some research. Hero work always seemed very dangerous, but of course Izuku has always looked up to heroes… “ he trailed off a little but then asked, “how is he doing in school? When Inko told me that his quirk manifested I…I could scarcely believe it. Have the other students been accepting of him?”

Aizawa pulled a piece of paper out of his pile and showed it to them. “He is the fourth highest in class. He recently completed an internship with a pro hero Gran Torino,” another paper was shown to them, “and he gave Midoriya-kun high marks for his determination, quick thinking, and the rapid way that he adjusted to his quirk. He’s well liked but usually keeps to a small group of close friends.”

The quiet mother at last spoke up. “What about Bakugo Katsuki? He’s in this class too, right?”

“Bakugo-kun is…” How did he say this without sounding like he was putting down another student? “I realize the two of them have some kind of history, and their rivalry has carried into their hero courses but hasn’t caused major disturbances.”

She became quiet again, looking at her folded hands and seemed to be deep in thought.

Hisashi leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of his wife’s head Aizawa, though a hardened hero (and no stranger to over-affectionate partners), felt the need to glance to the side.

_“Anata!”_ She protested.

“Älskling.” He responded. “Is everything alright? You looked worried.”

“It’s nothing, it’s nothing. Please, Aizawa-sensei, how is Izuku doing in his English class?”

The bizarre hostility that Bakugo had for Midoriya was an inside joke for the other students, and something Aizawa had considered looking at more closely. On the one hand, having Midoriya Inko in the room might help him shed light on the situation. On the other hand, Midoriya Hisashi was still too much of an unknown. Just _when_ was All Might planning on making his appearance?

“He has mid-range English scores and seems hesitant to speak up in class according to Hiza…according to his English teacher Yamada Hizashi.”

Midoriya Hisashi got a bright look in his eye. “Oh! Well, I am fluent in English, so perhaps I can be of assistance. We can practice at home.”

That seemed like a reasonable answer from a reasonable man, though just how many languages did he speak?

“Unsuprisingly, Midoriya-kun’s highest marks are in his History of Heroism classes and his Hero training. He is a strategist and can assess situations quickly, formulate plans, rally support, and execute actions. He’s likely to do well when he takes the preliminary license exam in the next term, assuming current trends continue.”

Midoriya Inko grabbed her husband’s hand and looked into his eyes. “Did you hear that, anata? Our son is going to be a hero!”

The man had a tight smile, though he kissed his wife’s knuckles tenderly. “As he always wanted. It’s incredible that his quirk was able to manifest after so long. Any theories about how that could have happened, Aizawa-sensei?”

That wasn’t the kind of reaction he tended to get from a parent after giving their student any kind of praise. Midoriya Hisashi looked a little supsicious of him. Like Aizawa was the one to suddenly appear out of nowhere and be tipped off as a possible supervillain.

“No. Anything I say would be an uneducated guess, and I’m not in the habit of making those.”

Hisashi opened his mouth, but then whipped his head around to the door just before it opened.

 

“I AM HERE- TO MEET MIDORIYA-KUN’S PARENTS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!!  
> It's not a really Valentine-y chapter. Sorry. BUT! I have decided that from today until the end of the month, I'm going to have a LOKINKO CONTEST! Submit something having to do with the Loki/Inko pairing by March 14th (St. White's Day), for the chance to win a short BNHA fic by me!
> 
> CONTEST RULES:  
> -Write a fic, draw a pic, submit something that has to do with the LokixInko pairing. Post it to AO3 as a "Related Work" to this fic.  
> -Other pairings/characters are okay, but the focus must be LokInko  
> -Submissions do NOT have to take place in the Son of Loki series. You wanna do an AU in the viking age? Sci-fi space drama? Spy Thriller? Go nuts.  
> -Multiple entries are allowed, but you can only win ONE of the three prizes.  
> -Submissions MUST be in by March 14th 23:59 JST. Of course you can continue to make LokInko things if you want, but you won't be eligible for the prize.  
> SELECTING WINNERS:  
> On March 15th I will announce my top 3 winners. Those winners will get a BNHA fic of at least 1,000 words written by me. Any rating is okay, though I reserve the right to ask that another prompt be given if I am uncomfortable writing a particular kink/pairing (e.g. incest, pedophilia, vore, scat, etc.)  
> If there's only three or fewer submissions, they win by default!   
> HAVE FUN!
> 
> OH WAIT BEFORE YOU GO, A NOTE ABOUT SWEDEN!  
> -The official language of Sweden is, of course, Swedish, but most people also speak English fluently! Of course, if you go to Sweden I highly suggest learning to speak at least a little Swedish. If people are interested I can maybe start putting in basic phrases in the chapter notes?


	6. Chapter 6

Loki and Inko stood up when All Might entered the room. Inko bowed low, Loki just enough to be polite. He noticed that some of the tension left Aizawa-sensei’s shoulders.

“All Might, this is a private meeting, don’t just barge in here.” He made a good show of sounding annoyed, but his body language seemed more relaxed, like things were going according to plan. Just what were these teachers up to?

“No, no, it is an honor to meet you, All Might,” he said, approaching the hero and holding his hand out to shake.

“I understand that you’re one of Izuku’s favorite teachers, on top of being his favorite hero.”

All Might shook his hand, his smile blinding and utterly sincere.

“Well, young Midoriya is one of my favorite students! He has a hero’s heart. In fact, I wouldn’t be at all surprised if years from now he took my spot as number one! Though of course, many of the other students are also very promising, so he’ll have quite a bit of competition…”

Loki hadn’t let go of his hand. That power...the exact same as that which he couldn’t take from his son. Of course. _Of fucking course_ it was the star-spangled moron with a title as over the top as “Symbol of Peace” who was the source of Izuku’s power.

“That is…quite the strong grip you have, Midoriya-san! Do Swedish handshakes usually last so long?”

_Shit._

“Ah, forgive me! I was merely thinking that I wish I could have seen the look on my son’s face when he realized that you would be teaching him.”

He started to pull his hand away, but All Might kept him close. All Might’s power was vast, more than enough to challenge one of the æsir…or the jötnar, for that matter. Still, Loki had met his fair share of blustering, overconfident meatheads and got the better of them time and time again. This “Symbol of Peace” was no different.

“I’m surprised Young Midoriya didn’t call you right away! I think any father would be overjoyed to hear their child was accepted into Yuuei. Just what kind of work do you do?”

He did suspect something. What a clumsy interrogation, did they think that Loki wouldn’t know his own cover story?

“I work in cybersecurity,” he said, finally pulling his hand away from All Might, “though I mostly handle translation work. Not quite as exciting as hero life, but I can provide for my family. Of course I’m excited for Izuku’s dream to be realized, but the two of us are not close.”

All Might nodded, still smiling. That smile had an edge to it, though, and when Loki looked into his eyes he saw electric blue pupils drowning in black. “I know of many students who have parents in similar situations- someone living abroad for months at a time. Your job must push you very hard if you couldn’t make time for your family once in twelve years.”

Loki wished he could cut free of his glamor and wrap his hands around the hero’s brawny neck. His son, his youngest son, had gone to this man and told him Norns know what about Loki and their family! As though this mortal was worthy, as though he could be trusted!

He glared up at All Might, annoyed that he made Midoriya Hisashi so much shorter than his true form. “Inko made me realize that I was missing out on my son’s life.” He seethed, “That he might be doomed to a short life. That’s why I was able to march into work, tell my boss _‘fan ta dig!_ ’ and get on a plane to Japan.”

He clenched his fists and his jaw, lies and truth tumbling off his tongue, “I buried my family, All Might. My older brother wanted to be a hero. He was killed by a villain before he could finish college, along with our parents. Now you mean to take my son from me and throw him to the wolves, where he’ll be constantly fighting for his life. I should be overjoyed, you say? Everyone in this room knows that children here are trained to be celebrity soldiers. So what if they die, so long as their songs are sung around a fire?”

“Midoriya-san, that is enough,” Aizawa’s seat screeched as he got up, “you aren’t the first parent with logical concerns like that. We can’t guarantee the safety of any child once they become heroes, but as long as they’re here-“

“They can run up against madmen like Hero Killer Stain? Or the League of Villains? What on Earth was I worried about, clearly this facility is the _pinnacle_ of safety!” Loki grabbed the lapels of All Might’s jacket and pulled the larger man down to eye-level. “I am Midoriya Izuku’s father. Think what you want of me- that I’m a horrible father, that I’m a _villain_ , that I’m a _coward_ , but know that I would give my life in an instant so that my wife and my child could live. I will no longer stand by in fear of losing the only people I could ever love.”

All Might should have sneered at him, or recoiled. He ought to have laughed at the seemingly weak man daring to challenge him and swat him away like a fly. Instead, he nodded solemnly.

“I see. You and your son are very much alike, Midoriya Hisashi.”

Loki was stunned into letting go of the number one hero.

“What do you mean by that?”

“When I first met young Midoriya, I thought he was a good-hearted, näive kid who wanted to be a hero. Then, I witnessed him charge into danger to save someone, even when professional heroes were afraid to move, before even I made it onto the scene. Imagine, a kid charging in without a quirk to fight a villain! He told me that his legs moved on their own before he could think. He has the same courage that you show for your family, but extended to the entire world. Midoriya-san, we could both sit down and tell young Midoriya to stop trying to be a hero, but he wouldn’t stop _being_ a hero. All we can do is teach him the best we can, as a team.”

 

_“But the fact that there are people in this world that need help is why I’m going to become a hero. If you know a way to help me be stronger so that I can save more people, then I need all the help I can get. If not, I’ll do it with my own power.”_

_“Izuku is a cool hero, anata. There wasn’t anything we could do to stop him. So…let’s make it different now and do our best to help him, okay?”_

_“That’s why I’m glad I have you, brother. We make a formidable team!”_

 

“…Apologies for my outburst, All Might-sensei. I suppose I have a lot to think about. Forgive me.”

He settled back into his timid persona while Inko stood up and bowed repeatedly to All Might and Aizawa.

“You both have been wonderful for our Izuku, we’re just worried as parents, but thank you for everything you’ve done, but also I spend so much time crying thinking about my poor Izuku, but I’m so glad to hear he’s doing well in school, but I also think it’s getting late and we don’t want to take too much of your time…”

“What? [Nonsense!] We were the ones who invited you, after all! I’m just glad to have had the chance to meet the parents of one of Yuuei’s brightest students!”

Loki nodded and bowed. “Still, forgive my rudeness. I will reflect on your counsel, All Might. Until next time.”

 

* * *

 

Izuku started at the screen, hands shaking and almost spilling his tea as he saw Loki grab All Might by the lapels. How much of what he said was a bluff? How much were his true feelings?

Clearly All Might wasn’t worried, but all that did was clear Izuku of his worst fear- that he was sharing a house and possibly a bloodline with the Symbol of Evil himself. If Loki really was….Loki…

“I’ll remind you that it is ultimately your call if we continue with the investigation or not,” the principal said, “and that a case can be reopened if needed. If your father really is a fraud of some sort, he’s been infuriatingly thorough. Are you positive that you saw him using multiple quirks?”

Izuku wasn’t about to start doubting his own senses. “I know what I saw. If he’s not a villain, then that’s fine, but I feel like with everything that’s been going on, I needed to be sure.”

“And as a school, we would be remiss if we didn’t encourage students to be vigilant and report suspicious activity. If you decide that we don’t need to continue an investigation, you can always decide to reopen it if there’s ever a reason to fear for your safety, or if you suspect something is wrong.” Nedzu sipped his tea. “Well, I would need to reach out to various parties in Sweden to hand over documents to me since apparently trying to build a portfolio of a man under no official criminal investigation is frowned upon by the Swedish government. And the Japanese government, come to think of it, they weren’t very happy when I tried to look into his arrival papers. Not that it would be impossible, it would just take a little more than one evening. Trying to find out about his ancestry, for example, since the other Midoriyas died and were apparently cremated in Sweden, but their death certificates were…well, nevermind.   What I mean to say is, you can always come to your teachers if you need anything!”

_Just how much did Nedzu uncover about Midoriya Hisashi?_ It made him wonder if the self-proclaimed god actually did spend time in Sweden just to look more convincing.

 

* * *

 

Later on, the teachers and principal converged once again in Nedzu’s office.

“So, All Might? Your verdict?”

In his true form, All Might shook his head. “He’s not the leader of the League. I had my doubts from the beginning- the Symbol of Evil is too much of a misanthropist to even pretend to be a father.”

“Great. I’ll be sleeping in the break-room. If anyone needs me, find someone else.”

No one got in his way, though Present Mic followed him out with a two finger salute to everyone else in the room.

“He’s certainly a suspicious character,” Midnight said with her arms crossed tightly, “even if he’s not the leader of the League. I still can’t believe he said all that stuff to me.”

All Might couldn’t believe that no one had said anything like that to her before.

“My main concern is Young Midoriya’s safety. If he wants us to suspend the investigation indefinitely, we need to respect his wishes. I’m sure we’re all a little shaken by what could have been- but now we can at least rest easy that Midoriya no longer feels that he is in danger!”

…Though All Might was of the mind that perhaps Midoriya Hisashi might still be someone deserving of fear.

 

* * *

 

Loki’s glamor dropped the moment he was inside the house. When Inko went to her room to change into more comfortable clothes he asked Midoriya, “Why, my son, why did you decide to betray me to your precious hero?”

Midoriya rolled his eyes at the histrionic way Loki

collapsed into a chair and rubbed his forehead. “Because there are villains everywhere, and you’re a suspicious person. I guess the whole thing was kind of ham-fisted, but we only had a day to put it together.”

“I suppose I ought to be a little impressed. Still, it wasn’t a total waste.” He sat up straight and pat the spot of the couch next to him. “Come and sit, young hero. I told your teacher that we will be practicing English together to help get your grade up. But first, how about you tell me _how in Helheim you obtained All Might’s power?”_

Midoriya dropped everything and ran to his bedroom, where Loki was waiting. “You sold me out to him, you know my secrets, time to tell me yours.”

Midoriya shouted,“I don’t owe you shit, Loki!”, and slammed the door. Both Loki and his mother were standing there when he turned around.

“I don’t owe either of you anything,” he said, looking at the ground, “both of you lied to me all my life, kept secrets…and you both were wrong. Maybe that makes me a hypocrite. Even though I love you, mom…I can’t forgive you. Loki, you should just go back wherever you came from. It would have been better if you hadn’t come back. Now stay out of my room.”

* * *

 

In their bedrooms, Izuku and Inko cried themselves into exhaustion. Loki kneeled before his wife’s futon, not having earned the right to rub circles on her back but at least she felt better having him there than making him leave.

“What have we done?”

Loki didn’t have an answer. He had only shame, regret, and the hindsight to know that he had chosen wrong all those years ago.

 

* * *

 

Izuku texted slowly because he had to keep rubbing his eyes.

 

TodorokiShouto: how did the conference thing go

MidoriyaIzuku: Okay, I guess

MidoriyaIzuku: I had a fight with my parents though

TodorokiShouto: are you okay

TodorokiShouto: what did they do

MidoriyaIzuku: More like what I did. I just…told them both off.

TodorokiShouto: ok

MidoriyaIzuku: I think I made my mom really sad.

TodorokiShouto: are you hurt at all

MidoriyaIzuku: Physically? No. Just a decade and a half of emotional baggage finally bursting out. Like, I don’t regret what I said? But I still feel bad that she feels bad?

TodorokiShouto: hm

MidoriyaIzuku: I still love her but…it’s complicated

TodorokiShouto: no i understand

TodorokiShouto: you’re mad about what she did

TodorokiShouto: but you know she’s not a bad person

TodorokiShouto: at least she didn’t seem like a bad person when i met her for all of ten minutes

MidoriyaIzuku: She is really nice! I don’t know what she saw in Loki.

TodorokiShouto: loki?

 

_Shit shit shit._

 

MidoriyaIzuku: That’s the name of a god in Sweden. God of lies and bullshit. So I thought it fit. It’s weird to call him ‘dad’, you know?

TodorokiShouto: you could call him old man like i do.

MidoriyaIzuku: That’s your thing though! I don’t want to steal it :/

TodorokiShouto: its not really something you can steal

MidoriyaIzuku: Maybe I should say “that bastard” XD

MidoriyaIzuku: Can I be real with you? Before you told me about your father I thought you would use “chichiue” instead of “oyaji”

TodorokiShouto: wtf why

MidoriyaIzuku: IDK I mean you have a blunt way of speaking but you’re also kind of old school and also that was before I knew your dad is a piece of shit.

TodorokiShouto: old school

TodorokiShouto: really

TodorokiShouto: youre right about everything else though

TodorokiShouto: #dadssuck

MidoriyaIzuku: #dadissues

 

He didn’t realize that he had started smiling sometime in the conversation with Todoroki. It was…nice. Misery loves company and all that, even though Midoriya’s issues weren’t nearly as bad as Todoroki’s.

There was a knock at his bedroom door. He decided not to say anything.

“I made you some dinner,” Loki said from the other side, “nothing impressive I fear, but it’s outside if you want it.” Izuku heard a dinner tray being set down. “…know that I am sorry. I kept secrets, and I told your mother to keep secrets on my behalf. I…have been in that same situation. I am sorry I put you through that, without realizing it. You have the right to be angry- you are right to be angry.” A pause. “Goodnight, child.”

Izuku was spread out on his bed, phone in one hand and the other over his eyes. It was another minute before he caved and grabbed the food from outside. Crying was hungry work, and having Loki around was going to work him to the bone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYBODY!!!! HISASHIBURI, NE?!
> 
> Okay so not only do I have a new job I have a new apartment in Yokohama, which I will be moving into in another two weeks! :D
> 
> CONTEST NOTES:  
> So far we have ONE lovely contestant for the LokInko fanworks contest, "First Meetings" by LilacDreamSage. THERE'S STILL TIME TO ENTER! Reminder that the contest ends on March 14th at 11:59 JST!
> 
> JAPANESE NOTES:  
> Okay, more ways to say 'dad'. So we covered 親父 (oyaji) and so the other one they mention is 父上 (chichiue), which uses the characters for "father" and "up/above", so like "honorable father". It's a kind of high class way of talking about one's parents and you expect people of "good breeding" to use it (I think Momo uses it in canon but I need to check). "Chichi" is a humble way to refer to one's own father (you NEVER refer to someone else father as "chichi"). The equivalent of mother is 母上　"hahaue" and "haha". Of course, you refer to other people's parents with "okaa-san" and "otou-san", but these days it's common practice for people to refer to their own parents this way (you'll hear little kids getting into arguments about the 'correct' thing to say.)   
> Todoroki doesn't speak in a very 'rich boy' manner. He's very blunt skips over formalities, and refers to himself as "ore" like the tough guy he is XDDDD Midoriya just thought that maybe the number 2 hero was someone who would be given more respect, before he found out that Todoroki Enji is a piece of garbage. 
> 
> NORSE NOTES:  
> Æsir- so in the movies they refer to people from Asgård as "Asgardians" but the actual name of the race of gods that lives in Asgård is æsir. Well, æsir is the plural form, the singular form is áss (laugh it up, laugh it up). 
> 
> LOKI NOTES:  
> I figured cyber-security would be a good cover for him because he sure as heck knows how to bypass security. Plus, I imagine that he knows his way around computers after having lived in Midgård for so long.
> 
> SWEDISH NOTES:  
> "Fan ta dig!" Ah, yes. So we're starting off with this one. Often if someone wants you to say something in a language, they ask what "fuck you" means. This is pretty much it? Literally translating to "Devil take you!", this is EXCEPTIONALLY RUDE. Loki told his pretend boss to fuck off.  
> In the realm of NICER WORDS, let's start with some basics.  
> First, the Swedish alphabet has some differences from the English alphabet, namely the letters å, ä, and ö plus the pronunciation of the letter 'j'. 
> 
> å = the 'oa' in 'boat'  
> ä = the 'ai' in 'pair', but with the mouth stretched a little wider  
> ö = the 'u' in 'fur', but slightly more rounded lips.
> 
> the letter 'j' is pronounced 'y'.
> 
> Hello: Hej hej! (hey hey)  
> How are you?: Hur är det? (Literally 'how is it?')  
> Good: bra (yes, laugh it up)  
> Not so good: inte så bra  
> Okej: okay (pronounced the same)  
> Please: snälla (literally 'kind/kindly', "om du är snäll" is more formal and means 'if you are kind')  
> Thank you: Tack (variations "Tack så mycket!" = thank you very much! "Tusen tack!" = thousand thanks!)  
> You're welcome!: varsågod! ( You can also say "ingen orsak" = no problem)  
> See you later!: Vi ses!   
> Have a good day!: Har ett bra! (Literally "have a good")  
> You too (response to 'har ett bra'): Tillsamma!  
> Goodbye: Hejdå

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [First Meetings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843425) by [LilacDreamSage (TheMistyDarkPrincess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/LilacDreamSage)




End file.
